Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 5$. $4$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 4$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $5$ for ${d}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 5{(5)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 5{(5)} - 4 $ $ = 100 + 25 - 4 $ $ = 121$